Neptunian Tridon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820147 |no = 8137 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 41, 43, 45, 71, 78, 85, 92, 110, 140, 150, 170, 180 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 11, 9, 10, 8, 9, 7, 8, 9, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 73, 81, 89, 97, 105, 113, 121, 129, 137, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 73, 80, 87, 94, 115, 123, 130, 137, 144, 151, 158, 165, 169, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189, 193 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127, 133, 139, 145, 151, 157, 163, 170, 178, 187, 197, 208 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When the demigods of Athensphere proved to be beyond control, the old Gods cast the entire civilization into the Void, flinging their world into chaos. Cut off from all reinforcements, Gazia deployed a massive mechanical Leviathan to hunt Tridon down while he was vulnerable. The weakened Tridon was swallowed into the belly of the beast, where he became its prisoner and his powers were sealed. Tridon refused to surrender and give up hope, so he bid his time and slowly drained power off the Leviathan. After countless days passed siphoning power from the beast, Tridon unleashed all of the power he had accumulated. From within the Leviathan sprouted a three-headed Hydra made of pure energy. Using his newfound power, Tridon reduced the Leviathan into a mangled heap. Realizing his potential, a spark ignited within Tridon's soul. He realized that he could end the war...and perhaps lead Athensphere into a new age of glory. |summon = I fight for a just cause! With this power, I can save Athensphere. Won't you fight with me? |fusion = Slow and steady. A drop at a time. Patience my friend. Given time, a few drops can become an ocean. |evolution = I am meant for greater things. With this power, Gazia can be stopped. I am Athensphere's salvation! | hp_base = 4861 |atk_base = 1596 |def_base = 1725 |rec_base = 1617 | hp_lord = 6945 |atk_lord = 2280 |def_lord = 2465 |rec_lord = 2310 | hp_anima = 7837 |rec_anima = 2072 |atk_breaker = 2518 |def_breaker = 2227 |atk_guardian = 2042 |def_guardian = 2703 |rec_guardian = 2191 |def_oracle = 2346 | hp_oracle = 6588 |rec_oracle = 2667 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Lord of the Blue Abyss |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec, 10% damage reduction & 20% boost to critical hit rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Torrential Sanctuary |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, casts shield for 2 turns & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 2,500 HP and 3,000 Def on Earth shield, heals (2000~2300 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Cerulean Bastille |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, casts shield for 2 turns, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & boosts Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 3,000 HP and 3,000 Def on Earth shield, 30% boost to BC and HC drop rates, 140% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Oceanic Grandiose |ubbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, casts shield for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & probable Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = 20,000 HP and 3,500 Def on Earth shield, 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 30% chance to reduce 80% of opponents' Atk and/or Def stats |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Soul of the Leviathan |esitem = Tridon's Trident |esdescription = 40% boost to HP, Rec & boosts BB gauge each turn when Tridon's Trident is equipped |esnote = 3 BC fill each turn |evofrom = 820146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Neptunian Tridon cannot evolve into Tridon the Judicious *Tridon's BB descriptions do not reflect the actual hit counts: **BB: 16 hits, not 14 **SBB: 20 hits, not 18 **UBB: 25 hits, not 18 *Tridon's BC/HC drop buff lasts only for 2 turns. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Tridon 3 }}